warhammer_40k_expanded_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Reverend Templars
Property of Dominus001 The Reverend Templars are a specialist Kill-Team comprised of twenty-three Space Marine Chaplains and one member of the elite, daemon-hunting Grey Knights Chapter. These members were selected from twenty-four separate Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes and arranged into six section: Gold, Red, Blue, Black, White and Purple. They were tasked by the High Lords of Terra with two simple objectives - cause as much carnage as possible and burn the heretic. History The Reverend Templars were formed at the dawning of the 42nd Millennium, in the wake of the destruction of the vital fortress world of Cadia by the Forces of Chaos during the recent 13th Black Crusade. The resulting destruction of the planet caused reality to be torn asunder, allowing the Immaterium to flow into reality and causing a massive tear in the fabric of reality that split the galaxy in twain - from the Eye of Terror all the way to the Eastern Fringe, forming the Cicatrix Maledictum or 'Great Rift'. This allowed the denizens of the Warp to spew forth and invade thousands of Imperial worlds. Chaos cults rose up and helped overthrow these doomed planets and sacrificed millions in order to summon their daemonic masters into reality. The galaxy was torn asunder, with nearly half of the Imperium cast into a seemingly permanent pall of shadow that cut off all communication with the other half of the galaxy. This affected region of the galaxy came to be known as the Imperium Nihilus. Facing such dire threats, the High Lords of Terra, in their wisdom, knew that immediate action had to be taken. In order to combat the myriad of threats seemingly faced on all side, they authorised the formation of the specialist kill-team, code-named the 'Reverend Templars'. This elite formation was formed from absolute loyal and incorruptible champions, each operative is a proven veteran, each with decades of combat experience and has undergone pearls that would have outright destroyed or corrupt a lesser mind. Tasked with routing out Chaos, they are a small, secretive unit, hidden deep behind enemy lines. The High Twelve have given them carte blanche to oversee their own operation as they saw fit. To help in their daunting task, they were gifted a rare stealth ship, agile and fast, yet with lethal weaponry and loaded with small tactical nukes. The Kill-Team was tasked with simple objectives - to bring the light of the Emperor to the darkest corners of the galaxy and burn the unrighteous and the daemonic with cleansing flame, bolters and blades. Unit Organisation The Reverend Templars are organised into a large Kill-team of twenty-three Chaplains and one Grey Knight. They were formed from twenty-four separate Space Marine Chapters and arranged into six sections (Gold, Red, Blue, Black, White and Purple): *'Purple (Command)' - Comprised of Astartes from the Black Templars, Ultramarines, Minotaurs and Dominion Death Company. *'Red & Blue' - Four members are split into two-man, all-round effective fire-team consisting of one heavy support, close combat, sniper, and breacher. **'Red' - Comprised of Astartes from the Adamantium Fist ,Tang Celestial Dragons , Broken Sword Clan and Vaticas Exterminatus **'Blue' - Comprised of Astartes from the Indomitable Spirit, White Scars, Vampuris Apex and Dark Angels. *'Gold' - Consists of two Centurion and snipers. Comprised of Astartes from the Imperial Fist, Salamanders, Gungnir Nonpareil and Sanguinary Elite *'Black' - Consists of close combat (two Terminators and two jump-packs). Comprised of Astartes from the Blood Angels, Space Wolves, McLeod's Beasts and Sword of Angeles. *'White' - This is primarily a tactical infiltration unit. Comprised of Astartes from the Raven Guard, Ming_Phoenix_Ignitus, Grey Knights, and one Blackshield (Suspected to be a former legionary of the Alpha Legion.) Notable Members Chaplain O'Doyle of the Dominion Death Company, one of the handful of operatives from the DDC that was not present during their disappearance into the warp. Ten years after the Chapters return and unfortunate decommission, Chaplain was offer positions within several prestigious Chapters. When the Reverend Templars were formed, he was offered a place for his particular set of unorthodox leadership skills, possibly due to his Chapters doctrine. Unit Appearance Unit Colours Unit Badge Unit Fleet Relations Allies Enemies